


Hush

by LadyLarkFrand



Series: Tease [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Noctis, Established Dom/Sub relationship, M/M, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Sub!Gladio, Wax-play, gladnoct - Freeform, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Sometimes you just ended up with something shoved in your mouth or over it. It's those moments that Gladio wonders if it's something he said.A few mildly-connected stories about a few times Gladio's gotten himself gagged by his lovers.Ch. 1: Wax-play Gladnoct, featuring my weakness for Dom!Noct and Sub!Gladio.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> _Gladio belongs to Noctis. This is a known and universal truth. A lesser known and universal truth is that Noctis is rather possessive of what belongs to him._
> 
> ***
> 
> Remember fam, fanfiction is not a how-to about kinky shit. That being said, here's some mildly kinky shit. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

There was a sheet spread out under them in the living-room, and Gladio’s arms were bound behind his head and Noctis sat like a Prince for once in his damn life, right on his thighs. His weight was a sure and familiar thing and Gladio was hard pressed to do his best to stay still. The way his heart was pounding, the way he had to stop himself from sucking in great gasps of air though, that only maked it all the more difficult. 

Made it all the better. 

The gag in his mouth was made of rough cloth and if he had wanted to, he could’ve work it out. It was knotted around his head, like someone who was a wanna-be kidnapper might do to their victim. Enough to muffle, but not enough to silence. 

Cheap, easy, almost downright sloppy. Something about it was very ‘Noctis’. 

He liked it right where it was, tied just tight enough to bite into the corners of his mouth. He’d done this enough times to know there’d be red-rub marks there in the morning. More to the point, he knew his jaw would ache from biting into the gag. 

Not that he _had_ to be quiet, but he liked the way challenge would flash in cobalt blue eyes when he made a point to stifle himself. 

Gladio looked forward to the sting of irritated skin, of a sore jaw. The next few days would afford him a chance to enjoy the ache and remember the moment without having to worry that anyone would know. No-one, at least, who shouldn’t know. 

Noctis shifted his weight impatiently, pinning him by his thighs, not quite concerned with keeping his weight on his knees and seemed comfortable where he was. Gladio thought he looked fucking gorgeous, dressed in something, anything other than the University uniform that he barely wore within regulation. The black slacks Ignis had coerced him into for a public appearance, they were all that was left of his day’s outfit. 

Gladio almost missed the sight of the younger man in white shirt and silk vest. Yet, the view of his lover’s lean torso is far from regrettable, no matter how much shit Gladio talks. It’s a power-play, he knows, because Gladio’s naked as the day he was born. 

It’s a hot power-play and fuck-all if it never failed to turn him on all the quicker. 

If there’s any consolation to Gladio’s pride, while he laid under his Prince, naked, bound and gagged, it was that the younger man was just as turned on. The way his tongue kept flicking out to lick his lips, wetting them in want or anticipation Gladio didn’t know. 

The way that cobalt eyes stared at him, dark and gleaming with a possessive lust. A look he’d been getting from the moment Gladio had seen him, dressed in Crownsguard uniform. It had been Ignis’ presence, Gladio had thought, that had stopped the younger man from feeling him up right there. 

Better yet, or maybe worse, stopped him from grabbing Gladio by the hair and face-fucking him in the relative privacy of the back-stage dressing-room. He’d thought about it, all through the pretty little speech the other man made, of the way Noctis sighed when he got his dick sucked. The way long fingers carded through his hair, and the way hips bucked and twitched without care of potentially choking whoever was sucking him off. 

It had been a near thing, and Ignis, who’d ever been the sort to pettily stop any hanky-panky when he couldn’t be involved at the moment, was to blame for it not being so. 

Sprawled out in the Prince’s living-room hours later, on a sheet, with His Royal Highness on his thighs it was impossible to miss the flush that painted his cheeks. Not a dark thing, but enough to highlight the shape of his face and betray lusty approval. Gladio liked Noctis’ blush, and smugly knew that he liked the way the Prince’s dick was darker by far. 

“ Do you think Iggy would kill me,” Noctis asked conversationally, “or get off on it if I replaced your photo on the official web-page when I’m done?” 

Kill him. Then get off on it. The man had his priorities. Gladio moaned in response and Noctis huffed quietly, drawing the paint-brush he held carelessly in his hand down Gladio’s stomach. It was a slow process, wax cooled so quickly that dipping and re-dipping was common. 

“ Tch. He’d probably be pissed.” the Prince muttered with a low, pleased sigh, and leaned forward so that his clothed dick, hard as Gladio had ever felt pressed against him, “ I mean, he likes sharing just about as much as I do.” He dipped the brush back in the wax, gathering more on the end of it. 

“ It’d be worth it though.” his lover mused to himself, like Gladio wasn’t even there. More like he was some art-project he had to do for some shitty required class that he’d put off for the last minute. 

Gladio wondered what design the man was inking onto him. He could feel it, hot and almost-painful in the line it was brushed into. Wax marked his chest and stomach, pitch-black in color. Which was odd, because any time Noctis oiled him up and stretched him out, he tended to choose lighter colors. 

Always claimed there was enough black in his life, why did everyone think he needed more. 

A shift of weight, and the sting of fresh was, the brush curling and mashed just below his belly-button. It made him twitch and exhale sharply through his nose. 

“ Everyone’d know to keep their hands to themselves.” 

Gladio shuddered at the words, and at the feeling of wax cooling on his skin, sucked in a deeper breath of air, and tried to ignore the way the heated skin where the wax had been put, pulsed in time with his heart and dick. 

“ They’d know to keep their mouths shut,” Noctis continued, and fresh wax circled his belly-button, before the brush slid down to the edge of where hip-met thigh, and paused, “ they’d know you’re not going to ‘plow’ them like a ‘field’.” There was a hint of a smirk on his face, and he twirled the brush idly against Gladio’s skin. 

Gladio stared hazily at his lover, who thumbed at the button of his slacks, and slid the zipper down. There was a wet patch on his boxers that Gladio could see, where the head of his cock pressed taught against the fabric in want. 

He could see the way _his_ Prince tugged his boxers just low enough that his cock fell free, heavy and red with arousal. Pre-come pearled at the slit, as he curled his hand around it and pumped himself lazily, the foreskin gliding back to reveal the head of his cock. Gladio’s mouth may have salivated at the thought. 

Practically a fuckin’ Pavlovian response to the sight of the other man’s dick, after so long. It was almost funny, if his own cock didn’t twitch at the sight of it, pre-cum drooling from his slit in a long, shimmering strand. . 

Noctis stared at him, cobalt eyes meeting his own and Gladio huffed a great breath at the feeling of eyes on him. Moaned when leaned forward, and skin met oiled-skin a little too roughly. Noctis glanced down, at his own handiwork and pursed his lips. 

“ I’m not much of an artist am I, Gladio?” he asked, and trailed his fingers over Gladio’s chest, over the smattering of wax that rested high on his collar-bones and down to play with one nipple. Picked at the wax he’d brushed over it until Gladio shifted against him with a quiet noise. 

The action got a sharp pinch to said nipple, and Gladio bit harder into the gag, snorting through his nose. Noctis clicked his tongue and grabbed Gladio’s dick, just a shade too hard to feel _good_. 

“ Look at me,” the Prince ordered, flippantly, and if the guy hadn’t had his hand on his dick Gladio might have considered ignoring him, just for the fun of it. So instead, he forced himself to look at his lover’s face, and take in the slow smile that lifted his features. 

“ Don’t come, Gladio.” 

It was all the warning he got, before the hand the Shield had lost track of, trickled a steady stream of wax from ladle to his skin. From between his pectorals, down, down, the hot stream moved and dripped and _hurt_. It burn and bit into his skin, almost too much at once, and Gladio shouted in surprise. 

Instinctively he tried to twist upwards, to curl either away from the pain or to get it off. Noctis, the fucking sadist, only settled his weight more firmly. Gladio could feel his muscles twitching and the way the breath caught in his chest as the heat of the wax spread out, before cooling. 

It _hurt_. It hurt in a way that left him almost breathless and more importantly, glad for the tight clamp of hand around his dick. Because his cocked jerked in Noctis’ grip, and despite the preventive grip, a few strands of glossy come dripped onto his belly, onto the black wax and tan skin. 

The wax spilled over the planes of his stomach, down his sides like hot fingers trailing over his ribs. His chest heaved and a low groan forced it’s way out of him, with what felt like every breath he managed to get out. It was going to sting, when he finally got it all off, sure there’d be temporary red-marks left behind. 

His hands clenched and unclenched, and he breathed through it. It was the sharp inhale of a gasp that broke through the pain that circled his nerves. Noctis stared at him, hand around his own cock, staring at him as he worked himself roughly. 

“ Hells,” His lover breathed, ducking his head slightly, blue eyes closed off from view and Gladio moaned in disappointment around the stuffing of cloth in his mouth, “ you look good like this- oh _hell_ , Gladio.” 

Cobalt eyes peeked open again, and the hand roughly twisting around Noctis’ dick didn’t slow, didn’t gentle. Gladio could feel the way the younger man’s hips rolled into his own fist, probably too dry to slide but uncaring at the moment. 

“ Get Prom to take a picture and have it framed,” he pressed on, and Gladio whined, deep and loud in his throat, “ put where everyone can see –“ he broke off with a breathy little laugh, one that hitched into a loud, broken moan, “- Ah..fuck I’d never get any work done, I’d be hard all day.” He licked his lips and stared at Gladio like the Shield was the only thing that fucking mattered. 

Gladio rolled his hips upward as best he could, ever offering to take the edge off, to let the Prince use him for whatever he wanted. Always and forever, he was bound to the royal by duty and love above all else. 

Noctis huffed, the apartment loud with the sound of them breathing, of the sound of Noctis jerking off while Gladio laid there. Like a useless thing, letting it happen. He managed a noise that was supposed to be the younger man’s name, trying to get him to realize he didn’t have to jerk himself off. 

“ Just -ah!- one thing missing,” his lover growled, and his face went slack as he groaned, long and loud, cock jerking as he came. Strands of cum, ropes of it splattered onto Gladio’s skin, onto hardened wax, painting white, glimmering strips onto the pitch-black mess that was Gladio’s stomach and chest. 

The Shield groaned at the feeling, at the sound of Noctis’ pleasure. The feeling of hot cum, falling where black wax had not, broke the one key-order the other man had given him. With hand around his own straining cock missing, Gladio came. 

He tried to garble an apology. 

It started in what felt like his toes and rolled its way up, balls pulling tight and his cock jerking as he came. It felt like it went on forever, caught in a loop of pleasure, head thrown back with abandon, moaning his lover’s name like it was his fucking life-preserver. 

He came back down slowly, aware that his skin stung, that he was a mess, and that Noctis’ hand was on his dick. His eyes fluttered at the feeling of a hand around him, and felt too sensitive. Gladio groaned, and met Noctis’ eyes, his expression as a whole, somewhere around ‘unimpressed’ but definitely ‘satiated’. 

“ Don’t remember saying you could come,” Noctis noted lazily, “ pretty sure I didn’t, in fact.” His fingers played over his softening dick, teasing Gladio’s muscles into twitching and almost into pain. Gladio gripped his own hair and wished that his hands weren’t bound behind his head. 

Gladio wondered if that meant they weren’t quite done with round ‘one’. 

The Prince though, blew out a sigh and let him go which made the Shield sigh in relief. Noctis moved, stood up and shimmied out of his pants with shake of his hips. Kicked them and his boxers aside and moved to kneel next to Gladio instead, drawing his fingers along Gladio’s cheek. 

“ How’m I supposed to trust you if you can’t even listen to an order, huh?” he asked, and blunt nails scratched over his jaw. He sounded more amused than upset, and Gladio clung to that hope. He’d gone against what he’d been told but fuck, could he be blamed? 

“ I guess you earned it,” he teased finally, and moved closer, pressed against him, warm and unyielding. 

Noctis sighed again and dropped a quick kiss between his eyes, pushing some of the longer strands of hair out of his face, as his gaze darted over Gladio’s face like he was trying to figure out something important. 

“ You look good gagged,” Noctis hummed thoughtfully, “ you sound almost pretty trying to talk around it, all muffled.” He worked the gag free, untying the knots he’d twisted into it earlier. The rag was tossed away, probably to be found by Ignis later, when the man went through his normal routine of ‘pick-Noct’s-shit-up’. 

Gladio couldn’t resist the sigh as fingertips rubbed at his jaw, into aching muscle for a moment before they moved away to free his hands from behind his head. Smaller hands rubbed at his fore-arms and wrist, snorting softly at the sight of the red marks where Gladio had pulled against the leather bindings. 

Gladio didn’t sit up right away, and Noctis didn’t urge him to. Instead his fingers carded through slightly tangled hair, working a few, little knots out of it, “ You okay?” he asked, as Gladio felt his eyes getting heavier by the minute. Even the feeling of gross, quickly drying come on his skin couldn’t distract him fully. He hummed a quiet agreement. 

“ Water?” he asked and there was a brief moment where the hands from his hair vanished before a bottle of water was handed to him. Gladio quenched his thirst with a few deep pulls. When he lowered it again, he found his lover’s eyes on him curiously. 

“ What sparked this anyway?” he managed, and slowly sat up, grimacing at the tug of still tender skin. He glanced down to get his first good look at the wax clinging to him. It was a messy sight, a strip of wax not quite as broad as his own hand splashed down him from throat to navel. The wax fissured silently with his movement. The ladling had clearly covered something up. 

Noctis sighed and looked away briefly, lips pulled into a thin line. 

“ Some Lord’s daughter or something,” he scratched at his cheek and didn’t quite meet Gladio’s eyes, and Gladio knew that the younger man could have told him exactly who she was, “ said some things she didn’t have a right to.” 

Gladio sighed and reached out, ruffled the Prince’s hair briefly. 

“ Brat. People are gonna say what they’re gonna say,” he noted, “ I don’t listen to’m and you shouldn’t either. You end up in the public eye and people are gonna think they can say whatever they want.” 

He looked when the other man didn’t say anything immediately. Noctis regarded him, his eyes hardening briefly before he leaned to press a kiss to his lips. Deep, hard and uncompromising. Teeth nipped at his lips roughly. 

They parted and Noctis stared at him with all the authority of the station afforded him at birth. 

“ You’re mine. They don’t get to say _shit_ about you, or Ignis, or Prompto. Got it?” 

Gladio exhaled heavily, ran his tongue over his bottom-lip and stared back at the younger man with a quiet hunger stirring in his gut again. There was something about the possessiveness that Noctis had, over everyone he considered his, every _thing_ , that made Gladio wonder what the guy was so worried about losing. 

Instead of asking, instead of wondering, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the younger man’s, fingers curling into the spiky, ashy-black hair that his friend wore so blatantly, “ As you say, Your Highness.” 

He stole another kiss, this one softer, chaste. 

“ It goes both ways,” he muttered, “ just so you know.” 

Noctis’ laugh ringing out in the quiet of the apartment was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis brushed his name onto Gladio in wax, yes, can confirm. As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Always feel free to hit me up here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lark-shaped-friend


End file.
